The Nine lifes of Harry
by Harry James Potter-Cullen
Summary: Harry vient à peine de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Et maintenant out semble s'effondrer enfin peut-être pas... Qu'en est-il de Cedric, Harry pourras-t-il lui dire la vérité alors qu'il commence à peine a s'ouvrir à lui? Et Alek dans tout ça ? SLASH Review !


_Bon c'est une esquisse de travail vous me dites ce vous en pensez s'il vous plait Merci._

 _ **Retrouvailles et decouvertes**_

Vous n'avez jamais vécu une période de votre vie où tout vous semblez parfait. Peut être que c'était un signe, tout était trop parfait. Je venais d'avoir eu mon émancipation, je suis retourné à San Francisco prés de ma meilleure amie Hermione. La semaine d'Halloween je fus pris d'une énergie extraordinaire, tout me semblait possible. Je prenais comme à mon habitude la direction du lycée, mon gobelet rempli de lait chaud à la main. Arrivé là-bas, Hermione me fit coucou, un livre à la main, comme à son habitude.

-'Ry ! ça va ?

\- Etrangement bien ! Et toi ?

\- Etrangement ?

Je lui fis un sourire mystérieux.

-Bref, oui je vais bien mais je panique complètement pour le contrôle de biologie…

Et on marcha en direction de notre salle de classe.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-…complètement simple. Et toi comment ça c'est passé Harry ?

-Moi aussi j'ai bien passé, 'Mione.

\- En fait, tu ne m'as pas raconté ton rendez-vous avec Cédric. Alors ?

-C'était…bien

-Bien ? C'est tout ?

\- Mieux que bien, on s'est en quelque sorte embrassé

Hermione écarquilla les yeux car elle savait que je ne supportais pas les contacts physiques. Je lui racontai alors toute mon rendez-vous avec lui jusqu'à en arriver au baiser que j'ai initié. Pendant ce temps, Alek, mon ex-meilleur ami, lançait sa balle de basket au dessus de ma tête (NA : comme dans la série). Brusquement je pris sa balle et dit :

-Pardon de te déranger mais la on a une discussion. J'ai toujours pensé que ton coté petit prétentieux n'était qu'une façade et qu'on fond mais vraiment au fond…. Tu étais encore pire. Et bah tu sais quoi ? Je n'avais pas tord.

Et la je lançais la balle vers la poubelle et elle est rentré direct ! Tout le couloir me lança un regard incrédule. Je pris la main de Hermione qui était bouche bée et nous partîmes pour le cours d'anglais. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je marchai dans le couloir tranquillement quand une main me tira le bras et me mis contre le mur

-C'était un impressionnant mouvement que tu as fait tout à l'heure, tu pourrais peut être m'en montrer d'autre ?

J'étais paralysé par la peur, hanté par mes souvenirs. Je savais que c'était Alek mais mon corps ne le comprenait pas. Il pencha sa tête vers mon cou et me dit :

-Ton odeur n'a pas changé.

Il se redressa pour se rapprocher de mes lèvres et là je pris conscience de ce qui arrivait. Je pris sa main et je le retournais complètement. Il se retrouva par terre, me jetant un regard stupéfié.

\- Touche-moi encore une fois Alek, et je te promets que même ta cousine ne te reconnaitra plus.

Et je me mis à courir, à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Je pris la rection de mon endroit préféré. Je montai les escaliers de la tour. Arrivé en haut, je soufflai un coup. Le vent dans mes cheveux me calmait. J'entendis un bruit derrière et je me retournai brusquement et je vis un homme qui me regarda avec un sourire sadique. Son visage m'était familier.

-Bonjour Harry, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Si je me rappel bien tu avais 1 ans et demi quand je t'avais brulé vif.

-Comment ?... De quoi parlez-vous ? Qui êtes …

-Tut tut tut. Je te tuerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Et là il s'élança vers moi comme pour me pousser, j'esquivai facilement et j'essayai de prendre la direction de l'escalier mais l'inconnu m'attrapa le bras et me ramena proche de lui je le poussai de toute mes force avec mes bras et je me faufilai mais il bloquait la sortie, j'étais bloqué. Il se retourna, me souris d'un air malsain et se dirigea vers moi en courant. A la dernière minute, je m'abaissai et il se retrouva de l'autre côté de. Sans plus attendre, je m'accourus dehors. Mais arrivé en bas, personne n'était par terre aucun corps, aucune goutte de sang, rien. Je pris peur, alors je pris la direction de mon appartement aussi vite que possible. Une ombre passa prés de moi, on m'attrapa la cheville et je me retrouvai étalé par terre. Je me retournai immédiatement sur le dos prés à attaquer je sentis une étrange sensation au niveau de ma main et la je vis Jasmine, la cousine de Alek qui lui aussi ne tarda pas à arriver mais ce qui me choqua fut les griffes qui étaient à la place des mes ongles.

-N'ai pas peur Harry, nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal.

-Comment puis-je savoir que vous n'êtes pas avec l'autre défiguré ?

Jasmine me tendit sa main, je haussai un sourcil et puis des griffes comme les miennes sortirent de nulle part

Sans plus attendre, ils me prirent chacun un bras et commencèrent à courir. Trop ébahi par ce qui veniat de se passait que je ne fis rien pour contrer leur geste. On se retrouva très vite sur un toit et là je les stoppai brusquement.

-Vous allez m'expliquer maintenant ce qui se passe ? Et de plus Qu'êtes-vous ?

-tu veux dire que somme-nous ?

J'ignorai complètement la remarque d'Alek, je ne voulais pas penser au fait qu'il soit si proche de moi.

-Nous sommes des Mai, les descendants d'une ancienne race sacrée, pas complètement humaine pas complètement divine. Les derniers descendants de Bastet, la plus puissante de toutes les déesses. Avant nous étions les protecteurs, les conseillers des Humains, des pharaons même, mais nous avons eu marre de prendre des ordres et depuis ce jour nous sommes chassés.

-Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai !

-Ecoute Harry, ceci est ce que tu es, ce que NOUS sommes !

Un étrange sentiment m'envahit soudainement, j'ai eu l'impression que j'appartenais à quelque chose, et j'adorais cette sensation. C'est alors que Jasmine reprit :

-Quand j'ai vu Alek t'accoster dans le couloir j'ai presque cru qu'il allait t'embrasser.

-QUOI ? Je ne comprends pas ce que cela à avoir avec tout cela !

-Et bien, c'est une sorte de malédiction les Mai et les Humains ne peuvent pas être… comment dire ?

Et c'est alors que Alek répondit avec son petit sourire narquois, brrr qu'il m'énerve celui la.

-Intime.

-Comment ça intime ?

\- Des fois, même un baiser peut avoir des conséquences graves.

Et Alek reprit encore la parole :

-Pour l'humain pas pour le Mai.

\- Non, non, dites-moi que vous plaisantez ?

Je paniquais, j'avais embrassé Cédric la veille.

-Non, c'est la vérité mais tu ne sors avec personne non ?

-Non, il ne sort avec personne.

Alek avait dit ça avec un sourire satisfait. Mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur lui. Je pris mes jambes à mon coup et je commençais à courir vers la maison des Diggory. Arrivé là-bas, je vis une ambulance partir. Je partis voir les parents de Cédric qui regardaient la scène, choqués.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ou est Cédric ?

La mère me regarda puis me prit dans ses bras :

-Cédric est… est …

-il est quoi ?, murmurai-je

-Cédric est dans le coma, et on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Je sentis qu'une main glacée avait pris mes intestins d'une poigne forte.

-Vous devriez aller près de lui. Je… Je vous appellerai

Mr Diggory acquiesça, prit sa femme par le bras et partirent.

Je commençai à partir quand Jasmine et Alek réapparurent devant moi.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Bien sure que ça l'est, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait décidé de tomber dans le coma tout seul …

-Oui, mais tu ne savais pas.

Pendant tout ce temps Alek resta silencieux et me lança un regard indéchiffrable.

-Si c'est ma faute, non seulement il est dans le coma, et puis il y a l'autre gars qui a décidé de me tuer « autant de fois qu'il le faudra »

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas moi non plus, mais il m'a dit comme quoi il m'avait brulé quand j'étais petit mais qu'il me tuera encore et encore…

Alek et Jasmine me regardèrent bizarrement, une peur immense m'envahit. La fille murmura alors :

-Seul l'Elu possède neuf vies à vivre…

-c'est impossible, répliqua alors Alek.

-Neuf vies à endurer.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Nous ne sommes pas censé te sauver, tu es l'Elu, tu es celui qui va nous sauver.

Non ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être possible, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être normal. _ILS_ avaient raison, je suis un _monstre_.

Alek prit alors encore la parole en se rapprochant :

-Ils t'ont trouvé, et ils vont chercher à te tuer, tu…

Toutes les personnes proches de moi souffraient, je devais m'éloigner d'eux pour leur propre sûreté, alors quand Alek essaya de m'attraper le bras je repoussai violemment sur le banc et je m'enfuis chez moi.

Arrivé là-bas, je fermai la porte, me mis dos à elle, et je me laissai tomber par terre. Pourquoi tout cela tombait sur moi ? Ne pouvais-je pas être normal ? C'était alors que, contre mon grès, Morphée prit dans ses bras.


End file.
